The present invention generally relates to the construction of airbag covers and more particularly to such covers having a decorative emblem.
The invention comprises: an airbag cover having a top surface upon which can be positioned a decorative emblem, the top surface and emblem are configured to break when subjected to a determinable force or pressure on an undersurface of the cover, the undersurface including a tear seam which breaks when subjected to a determinable pressure or load, the emblem having its own tear seam, wherein the tear seam of the emblem is displaced relative to an adjacent portion of the tear seam.